Last Moon
by Alyss Ashley
Summary: Une brise fraîche d'un soir d'été, l'effrayant égouttement du sang comme douce mélodie dans cette macabre scène, pour seule spectatrice... Cet astre brillant, illuminant le ciel étoilé... Lune, ma lune...
1. Prologue

_Seul l'intrigue m'appartient

Voilà ma première fiction ! C'est donc un peu stressée que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

Hijo de la Luna.

Prologue.

Une douce brise dansait dans la nuit noir.

Les épis d'herbes suivait la danse, s'agitant à ses mouvements. Les nuages voguaient calmement dans le ciel paisible qui recouvrait cette petite colline. Pourtant ce qui attirait son regard était ce magnifique astre qui éclairé cette petite colline. Il ressentit de la nostalgie.

« Lune »

Les rayons lumineux s'intensifièrent pour toute réponse.

. . .

« Ma Lune »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, découvrant deux orbes argentés perdues.

La respiration haletante, le jeune homme essaya de se calmer, se pelotonnant dans sa couette. Ce n'était pas la première, pensa-t-il pensif. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce rêve. Au fil des années il qualifiait ce rêve d' »annuel ».

Il se retourna vers la commode ou était posé son réveil. Il avait deux bonnes heures avant que la cloche de huit-heures ne sonne. Soupirant il se leva, se dirigeant dans la salle d'eau, affublé seulement d 'un sort ample et d'un t-shirt de mauvais goût. Se lavant le visage, tremblant au contact de l'eau froide, il s'inspecta dans la glace.

Ils possédaient une chevelure blanche, qui était à ce moment dans un bordel pas possible un visage fin, et des yeux gris argentés surprenant. On ne pouvait pas le qualifier de lambda en voyant son apparence, mais il s'y était fait.

Oui, c'était devenu le quotidien d'Allen Walker.

Se douchant prestement, il s'habilla de son uniforme habituel, c'est à dire : une chemise blanche simple, un pantalon noir, un gilet sans manche, et une veste recouvrant le tout.

Se coiffant sommairement, le jeune-homme sortit à tout allure de sa chambre, le plus discrètement possible. Traversant les couloirs du dortoir, il savourait le silence apaisant du lieu avant sept-heure et demie.

Cependant.

Allen aurait dut se méfier de ce silence « apaisant. ». Oui, car _j__amais _dans les dortoirs pour garçon de l'orphelinat Candor, _jamais_, le silence n'est présent à l'appel.

. . .

Bah...Voilà, ouais 'est un peu bizarre de coupé « à ce moment » mais je pense pour un prologue c'est assez ! ^v^

Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas ! Ou comment demander des reviews pour les nuls...=.= (x))

Sinon pour le chapitre un, je vais voir si je peu le poster ce week-end ^v^

Voilà ! Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, si vous en avez, et un bon week-end aux bosseurs !

Auf wiedersehen !

Lucy.H95


	2. Chapter 1 : Explosion et Retrouvailles

_Seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

Hey ! ^^

Voilà le premier chapitre !:) J'espère qu'il vous plaira, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Rappel : L'Orthographe n'est pas mon ami !

Good Reading !:D

* * *

R.A.R

Vongola Guest : Merci pour ta review, la première ! Je suis contente que ça t'es plus et je compte faire de mon mieux pour que ça continue !:D

DomoNyan : Merci encore pour ta review, qui, m'as fait super plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^

Merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

Chapitre Un.

Explosion &amp; Retrouvailles

Se glissant dans la pénombre des couloirs, la silhouette se cachait précautionneusement. Elle guettait sa proie. Lorsqu'elle vit justement celle-ci, on put deviner un sourire sur son visage.

Allen qui se promenait dans les couloirs, se dirigea finalement vers le salon/bibliothèque. Il resta un moment à trouver le bon couloir, tournant dans des cul de sac.

Pendant ce temps, la silhouette continua sa filature. Vous aurez sans doute comprit qu'il s'agissait du jeune Walker qu'elle poursuivait. Seulement aucun indices ne pourrait nous menez à une quelconque hypothèse du pourquoi du comment elle le suivait. Pourtant son sourire ne disparaissait pas. Elle faillit même se faire repérer lorsqu'elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffai. Elle avait eu envie d' hurler de rire en voyant un certain albinos se faire poursuivre par une jeune femme qui lui hurlait qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans le dortoir des filles. Oui, on ne pouvait que rire face à une scène pareille.

Tel est le pouvoir du sens d'orientation de notre cher Allen.

Ce fut donc après, maintes et, maintes fois qu'il faisait un détour que celui-ci eu -enfin- trouver le salon. Haletant, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et attrapa un livre de comtes. Arrivant près du sofa il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir, lorsque une certaine silhouette sortie de la pénombre.

Celle-ci qui, par sa carrure, était un jeune-homme plus âgé que la victime hurla :

\- BOUUUH !

Surpris, l'albinos perdit l'équilibre et s'étala sur le sofa, qui explosa. Il défia les lois de l'apesanteur, cependant il fut -douloureusement- rappelé par celles de la gravité. Le responsable se mit à rire de bon cœur (meuh oui, il viens de faire chuter son « ami » qui devait avoir des os cassés, sinon, on s'marre ? -_-) à sa présumée, « blague ». Intéressons-nous de plus près à ce(t) -odieux- personnage. Il devait avoir dans les vingt-ans. Il était roux feu, et des yeux émeraudes, dont un était recouvert de bandages. Contrairement à son cadet -dont l'état et inconnu-, il portait une tenue décontractée.

La victime gémit douloureusement, essayant de se relever.

\- Si c'était ton cadeau de retrouvailles, tu sais ou tu peux te le mettre, Crétin !

Le rouquin eu un sourire goguenard.

\- Mais, au moins là, tu peux voir mon génie de la technologie ! Avoue que ma mini bombe « Amicale » était au point !

\- Lavi, si tu ne m'aides pas à me relever dans les cinq secondes, je te jures que je vais t'apprendre dans tout les sens du terme le mot douleur.

Bien qu'il fut plus amusé que réellement effrayé, le nommé fit ce qu'on lui avait demander c'est à dire, aidé son cadet.

Lorsqu'il l'aida à se relever et qu'il l'entendit gémir fortement, l'amusement du rouquin devint inquiétude.

\- Oi, Allen, t'es pas trop amoché ?

Le visage d'Allen qui était crispé, ce changea en rictus.

\- C'est maintenant qu'on s'inquiète ? J'devrais m'en sortir.

Le rouquin fut de nouveau amusé.

\- Alors tout va bien !

\- J'devrais.

Lavi pris un air faussement indigné.

\- Jamais je ne te ferais une blague qui te coûterais un bras, tu le sais !

Allen soupira de désespoir et d'agacement.

\- Eh bien, sache que j'ai des douleurs pas possible à la nuque et à mon épaule gauche.

Le rouquin l'aida à s'asseoir, et reprit d'un air désolé exagéré.

\- Je suis désolé, je m'excuse pour ma bêtise, pour mon acte de folie ! Je vous en supplie acceptez mes excuses, gente dame !

La réponse fusa. Lavi put ressentir un peu la douleur d'Allen, seulement lui la ressentait dans son pauvre crâne meurtri par un certain blandinet. Celui-ci tourner son bras gauche -avec le quel il l'avait corrigé- d'un air ravi.

\- La douleur à disparu ! Pour une fois que ton crâne sert à quelque chose !

\- Méchant !

Ils rirent de bon cœur un moment, et discutèrent d'une certaine bombe. Alors que la conversation continuait de bon train, Allen sembla ce rappelait d'une chose évidente :

\- Ah ! Mais au fait ! Qu'est-ce que tu reviens faire à l'orphelinat ? Me dit pas que ta famille adoptive en a eu ras-le-bol ?

Il avait dit ça dans le ton de la rigolade. Lavi qui avait son si célèbre sourire plaqué sur le visage, lui répondit avec en train.

\- Allen, t'as blague et de mauvais goût... J'en étais sur je n'aurais pas du te laisser avec Yu !

Le visage d'Allen qui était joyeux, devint boudeur, presque colérique.

\- Ne m'en parle pas, et répond plutôt à ma question !

\- Bah quoi ? Je peux plus venir faire une visite à mon petit blandinet préféré ?

\- Ahaha. Très drôle ! Non sérieusement !

L'aîné sembla redevenir un chouia sérieux. Un chouia.

\- Eh bien, c'est Komui qui m'as demander de venir aujourd'hui, il à dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à dire.

Allen devint lui aussi sérieux. Il avait entendu dire qu'aujourd'hui le Directeur avait convoqué tout les orphelins de la citadelle, ainsi que ce adoptés, pour quelque chose d'important. Mais il n'en savait pas plus. C'est alors que commença une discussion sur ce que le directeur scientifique, pouvait bien pourvoir préparé.

Cependant, alors que les deux jeune homme d'emporté dans des idées saugrenues, un jeune-homme fit son entré.

\- Walker ! Mais qu'avez-vous fait à cette bibliothèque ? Vous détruisez assez de chose pour faire abstraction des bibliothèques qui, je vous rappelles, sont un coin de tranquillité ! Et vous, ! Puis-je savoir ce que vous faite à Candor ? Je vous demanderez de bien vous dirigez vers le bureau de ! La réunion ne commence qu'à dix-huit heures !

Le jeune-homme blond, du nom d'Howard Link, un surveillant de l'orphelinat, n'avait pas remarqué que, les deux « garnements » ne l'écoutaient plus et d'amusés à l'entendre hurler. Ceux-ci, l'ignorant complètement -ce que Link au bout d'un moment ce rendit compte-, continuer leur discussion.

Howard Link était quelqu'un de très, très, très,très -trèèèès- à cheval sur la politesse, l'éducation l'amabilité, et sur le respect. Ce pourquoi il sortit un mini carnet de sa poche et lu ses droits de surveillant -alors qu'il l'est connaissaient par cœur...-.

1-Respecter les élèves.

2-Éduquer les élèves.

3-Apprendre le respect d'autrui.

4-Apprendre la tolérance envers les différences.

5-Punir les élevés récalcitrant.

6-Corriger (ci-besoin) les élevés perturbateur.

La ligne six, lui convenant, il s'approcha des « perturbateurs » et ….

Bam.

Des cris résonnèrent dans l'aile ouest de l'orphelinat de Candor.

* * *

Roulant doucement, comme une féline, la berline noir parcourait doucement les rues humides de Londres. Ses vitres teintées, empêchant quiconque de voir les personnes à l'intérieur. Doucement, celle -ci bifurqua dans un carrefour. Attendant patiemment que les feux deviennent vert. Lorsque ceux-ci devinrent vert, elle continua sa route tout droit et après avoir encore une fois tournée, elle s'arrêtât enfin. Devant elle, un immense édifice trônait, datant de plusieurs siècles, mais qui semblait restauré. L'une des portière avant s'ouvrit doucement. Il se passa quelque secondes avant qu'une jeune femme, habillée de façon carrée (c'est français ?) ne sorte. Elle se dirigea doucement, faisant bouger les plis de son tailleur et claquer ses talons, vers l'une des portières pour passager. L'ouvrant doucement, elle se recula pour laisser passer le passager.

Tout en sortant, l'homme épousseta son manteau.

\- Maria, mets-la voiture dans un lieu sur et rejoins-moi plus tard.

\- Bien Monsieur.

Après une dernière révérence, elle s'exécuta.

L'homme quant à lui,s'avança vers le portail d'entre qui était minime par rapport à l'endroit. Il l'ouvrit et entra. Il lut sur une plaquette :

« Orphelinat Candor : Refuge pour enfants abandonnés &amp; Orphelins »

* * *

Voilà fin du chapitre ein ! Désolé il est un peu court,

je voulais le faire plus long mais ça révélerait trop sur l'intrigue =v=

Sinon j'espère qu'il vous à plut et à bientôt ! ^^

LuLu.


	3. Chapter 2 : Demande D'adoption

_Seul l'intrigue m'appartient.

Hello ! ^^

Devinez pourquoi je suis lààà... ?

Chapitre Zwei !

Sur le chapitre, on entre un peu plus d'en l'intrigue, même si les zones d'ombres reste bah...Sombre...X) Ensuite on revoit un monsieur que vous connaissait tous... Et encore quelque petites surprise !

Good reading !;D

* * *

R.A.R

DomoNyan : Merci encore pour ta review explosive ! ^^ Qui m'as fait super plaisir. Malheureusement je peux pas répondre à tes questions ! Cela briserai toute l'intrigue ...Mouhahahahha ! (Ok je sors -_-)

VongolaGuest : Merci encore ! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre aussi va te plaire ! ^^

* * *

**INFO IMPORTANTE : **

Cette fiction n'as pas encore de rythme particulier car, puisque je suis en période de vacances je peux écrire quand je peux ! Alors jusqu'à la fin des vac's le rythme sera irrégulier le temps que j'y pense tranquillement. Quant au nombre de chapitres (Merci à toi DomoNyan de m'avoir souligné ça, parce que j'avais complètement zappé XD) Pour le moment, pas de chiffres particulier. En tout cas plus de quatre chapitres, c'est sur ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre deux.

Demande d'adoption.

Huit heures : Orphelinat Candor. Aile Nord,

Dans les couloirs, lorsque la cloche de huit heures sonna...

Les élèves en retard couraient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Parmi eux, un jeune garçon ayant le même âge -bien que sa taille soit plus petite que la moyenne- courait lui aussi à bout de souffle. Il en était sur, il n'aurait jamais dut rester avec ce crétin de Lavi. Courant encore plus rapidement en voyant l'enseigne de sa classe « 2-A », il fit un dérapage de l'extrême. On pouvait voir les remous de l'électricité que possédait l'air. Entrant dans la classe tel une champion olympique qui finit son acrobatie, les deux mains levés les pieds joins. N'apercevant pas de professeur il soupira de soulagement alors que les autres se fichaient bien de lui. Cependant il ne put savourai sa chance qu'un porte-document s'écrasa sans vergogne sur son pauvre petit crane. Alors que ses deux mains se posaient sur son pauvre crâne, -qui avait déjà eu droit à une bombe- il gémit de douleur.

\- Walker...Si je vous reprends à courir comme un demeuré dans les couloir, je vous jure que votre scolarité ne se finira sans accro.

S'excusant, tout en se dirigeant vers sa table, Allen maudissait Lavi jusqu'à la centième génération et aussi ce fichu prof' et ses porte-document d'un kilo. S'asseyant il sortit ses affaires et fit mine d'écouter. Il avait tout autre chose en tête.

Alors, comme ça, une adoption aller se déroulait ?

* * *

_Après que la douleur soit passée, les deux jeune-homme se demandaient toujours pourquoi Komui avait convoqué tout les pensionnaires et les ex-pensionnaires. Lavi eu alors une idée._

_\- Hé ! Double-verrues ! Tu-_

_Il fut coupé dans son élan._

_\- Veuillez cesser de me nommer par ce ridicule surnom, qui plus ai !_

_Lavi balaya ses argument du geste de la main._

_\- T'es toujours aussi coincé !_

_Link prit une expression horrifié._

_\- Je ne vous permets pas !_

_Allen soupira d'agacement et calma un peu la situation. Lorsque la furie blonde eu un peu plus de contenance, Lavi pus continuer._

_\- En fait je voulais savoir si tu savais pourquoi la réunion de dix-huit-heures aura lieu._

_Link sortit son calepin et sembla griffonnai des notes._

_\- Rien de bien compliqué. Une demande d'adoption à était faite._

_Lavi semblait déçu, alors qu'Allen était surpris._

_\- Mais ! Ça fait des années que l'Orphelinat à décliné toute demande d'adoption !_

_\- Il semblerait que celle-ci ai était accepté._

_Le blond avait dit ça dans le ton de l'évidence._

_Allen aurai voulu répondre quoique ce soit, cependant il ne trouva pas ses mots._

_Et avant même qu'il ne sans rende compte, la cloche de huit-heures avait sonné_.

* * *

Douze-heures.

La cloche sonna, de sa mélodie. Tous les élèves sortirent en trombe de l'établissement, pas pressés d'y retourner. Certains élèves préféraient la liberté. C'est pourquoi ils étaient invités, si ils le voulaient, à déjeuner en dehors. Sinon un réfectoire était à disposition avec des mets dignes des plus grands chef du monde. Au milieu de cette foule, Allen s'étira fortement. Il avait des courbatures du à l'ennui mortel du cour d'anglais, et des séquelles du à un certain crétin roux. Il choisit un repas rapidement. Deux tranche de saumon, un snack et une salade composée.

Mangeant tranquillement, il regardait les alentours. Il fut surpris par un éclair jaune.

Il plissa les yeux. L'animal (?) était loin, vers les jardins qu'on n'apercevait grâce aux baies vitrés. Il fut stupéfait. Il s'agissait d'un colley. Mais pire encore, un colley _**jaune**_ ?

Soudain le chien tourna son regard vers lui. Il était magnifique. Il possédait des prunelles or. Son pelage de la même couleur.

Puis il semblerait que l'animal fut rejoint par quelqu'un. Son maître ?

Le blandinet avait depuis un moment arrêter de manger, observant le personnage qui, maintenant s'affairait à caresser son colley. Cependant celui-ci qui avait remarqué le regard insistant de son animal, regarda lui aussi à son tour.

Le diamant rencontra le rubis.

Allen semblait se perdre dans se rouge. Ce n'était pas la couleur feu de Lavi, non. C'était une teinte pourpre, bordeaux. Une teinte qui lui rappelait quelque chose.

Oui ses yeux, ses yeux son rouges, rouge bordeaux.

Oui,

Rouges, comme le sang.

* * *

Le bruit apaisant du ruisseau calmait peu à peu ses nerfs mis à vif.

Respirant longuement et lentement pour évacuer toute animosité. Son état de méditation fut encore plus concluant, rafraîchi par une douce brise. Il essaya- doucement- de réfléchir au dernier événement, -ou plutôt à ça dernière crise de nerfs-. Cependant plus il y repensait plus il sentait la colère montait. Son état de zen'ittude se fracassa, si je puis dire, comme lorsque deux tourtereaux se déclarent leurs amours en injures et lancés d'assiettes. Des veines pulsèrent dur son front. S'il croyait qu'il allait le laisser faire ses affaires sans un mot, il pouvait se rentrer le doigts dans ses fichus yeux dédaigneux.

Alors que sa colère arriver à son summum, et qu'une aura de rage s'installa en lui, la porte coulissante qui se trouvait dans son dos, s'ouvrit.

Une jolie blonde s'assit sur la petite terrasse en bois, traditionnelle des maison japonaises.

Se mettant près de la bombe, elle esquissa un sourire moqueur.

\- Apparemment les négociations ne ce sont pas bien déroulées.

La bombe, ou plutôt le jeune-homme soupira d'agacement.

\- Si tu es venue uniquement pour assouvir ta soif de moquerie tu peux retourner près du Maître, Emilia.

La blonde bouda à moitié.

\- Alala, ce n'est pas en parlant comme ça à une fille que tu feras fureur, Tsukikami.

Puis ne laissant pas le temps au brun de répondre, elle continua.

\- Bon, alors les négociations, les négociations. Qu'est-ce qu'il en ressort ?

Le brun soupira. Puis remettant correctement les pans de son yukata.

\- Le Clan rouge à décidé de prendre le petit sous son aile. Ils refuse toutes implications des autres Clans, et nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Pour le moment j'entends. Il est hors de question de laisser le Dernier avec eux !

Emilia, qui était redevenue sérieuse, prit la parole.

\- Je suis d'accord. On ne peut pas le laisser entre les mains du clan rouge, leur chef, se rouquin là, Cross, il est bien manipulateur et s'est prendre parti de se qui le conforte.

\- Il faut donc réfléchir à un plan rapidement pour sortir le petit des griffes de cet ordure !

\- Pour le moment laissons les choses ainsi on verra se qui en découlent, et à ce moment on agira en conséquence.

Le brun eut un sourire carnassier.

\- On va les accueillirent comme il de doit. Ils vont voir la politesse du Clan Bleu.

La blonde soupira.

\- Mais avant, il faut prévenir le jeune Maître.

Ce fut autour de Tsukikami de soupirer.

\- Comment va-t-on expliquer _ça_ à ce gamin pourri gâté ?

La blonde voulut répliquer, mais fut couper par le bruit de la porte, qui c'était ouverte à la volée. Un garçon en sortit, il était jeune, et avait ses cheveux brun, et la même coupe que le japonais. Comme une furie, il se jeta sur le brun et lui tira les cheveux.

\- Qui c'est le gamin pourri gâté ? Hein ! Je te rappelles que tu es sous mais ordres ! Tsukikabruti !

Le brun agacé, souffla de lassitude.

\- Si vous ne cous comportiez pas comme tel, jamais je n'oserais vous comparez à un enfant capricieux. Malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas.

Cependant ces paroles n'engendrèrent qu'une poussée plus forte sur ses pauvres cheveux qui n'avait absolument rien demander. Entre les jurons de Tsukikami face à ses pauvres cheveux meurtris et les « Tsukikabruti » fusant d'une mini-bombe appelé Timothy, il y avait une jeune fille blonde. Du doux nom d'Emilia, qui elle aussi sentait l'agacement lui vrillait les tympans. Ces deux crétins commençaient vraiment à lui taper sur le système.

Elle se leva, plissant son kimono bleu-violet, les deux poings en l'air et...

BAM.

\- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS CALMER, BANDES D'AHURIS !

* * *

Il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à ça.

Il ne pouvait sortir ces deux rubis scrutateurs de son esprit. Il avait été si hypnotisés par eux qu'il n'avait pas regardait à qui -justement- appartenait ces deux orbes.

Soupirant, il essaya de penser à autre chose. Il regarda sa montre, dix-sept-heures moins cinq. Ouff. Plus qu'une demi-heure de cours. Encore heureux. Et en plus de ça, dans une heure...

La réunion va commencée !

...Mais, il restait une demi-heure, n'est-ce pas ? Alors autant faire une petite sieste, pépère. Il croisa donc les bras sur sa table et enfourna sa tête dans son coussin de fortune. Fermant les yeux, il laissa échapper sa fatigue.

Aujourd'hui, était une journée riche en émotion.

Mais le plus inquiétant était qu'elle n'était pas encore finie.

Pour le meilleur, ou pour le pire.

* * *

Voilà ! ^^

J'espère que ça vous à plus ! ^^ Ah et Joyeux Noël en retard ! ^c^

Je vous offre votre cadeau x)

Sur ce, Tschuss !:D

Lutchy ! ^_^


	4. Chapter 3 : Rêve & Complication

_Seul l'intrigue m'appartient.

Hello !:D

How are you, today ? Bon, okay c'est pas la meilleure façon de commencer un chap's, mais bon...

Bref ! Aujourd'hui, chapitre Drei ! Oui, pour les non-apprentis allemand ça veut dire trois, mais ça vous vous en doutiez...

Bref ! Dans ce chapitre, Un peu plus de mystère autour de notre tête blanche préférée ! ! Ehehe et oui je n'en dis pas plus, mais...Lisez !:D

Aller ! Je vous laisse ^^

Good Reading !

* * *

**R.A.R**

DomoNyan : Ehehe, c'est sur que pour la plupart vous avez devinez qui était le mystérieux rubis'eye XD Mais bon c'était simple XD Merci encore pour ta review et pour l'info des Clans, c'est cadeau, hein !

Vongola(Guest) : Merci ! ^^ Ce chapitre te plaira j'espère, puisqu'on entre un peu plus dans la partie sombre de l'histoire.

Merci pour vos reviews ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre Trois.

Rêve &amp; Complication.

_Rouge. Rouge. _

_Tout est rouge._

_Aidez-moi, Aidez-moi !_

_Non je ne veux pas ! _

_Je ne veux pas sentir cette odeur..._

_Odeur immonde !_

_Sauve-moi ! Sort moi de là ! _

_Rouge !_

_A Droite ! A Gauche ! _

_Rouge ! Tout est rouge ! Aidez-moi ! Sauvez-moi !_

_Tuez-moi !_

_\- Je vous en supplie...Quelqu'un...Dieu..._

_Qui êtes-vous ?_

_Cette odeur._

_Du sang..._

_Non..._

_Doucement, viens mon garçon. Je ne te ferais pas de mal..._

_Cette voix. _

_Elle me fait peur._

_Elle se rapproche._

_Qu-quelqu'un..._

* * *

Aaah...

Une plainte franchis ses lèvres, les yeux grands ouverts, la respiration haletante, un haut le cœur le secoue de spasmes.

_Qu'est-ce que..._

_Un rêve. _

_Juste... Un rêve._

_Non._

_Ce sang, tout ce sang. Le noir, le noir. Personne. Seul. Il ne voulait pas y croire._

_Non, non, non._

_Était-ce...Réel ?_

Les spasmes se firent plus présent. Sa respiration se fit hachée.

_L'air._

_Je...N'ai plus d'air._

Les vertiges le secoues. Son corps tangue. Ses paupières se fassent lourdes. Les douleurs se font plus présentes.

Aaah...

* * *

Les élèves s'ennuyaient ferme. Tous détestés le cours de Science. Pourquoi ? C'était simple, très simple.

Ils ne pigeaient rien.

Rien de rien...

Bon, si la plupart s'amusaient à faire des origamis, ou des pyramides de stabilos, ils y avaient aussi les...Intellectuels. Cette catégorie, n'étant pas la plus populaire de l'avis de certaines personnes, écoutait le cours, même si certains ayant capitulés et s'amusaient à voir qui de leurs cerveaux ou de leurs corps aller gagner. Ou plutôt voir si leurs cerveaux pourrait assimiler assez de connaissances avant qu'ils ne s'endorment.

Magnifique journée.

Le professeur continuant son monologue, dont il était maintenant le seul à écouter. Ou peut-être lui même avait céder ? Qui sait. Il parlait d'une espèce de criquets qui avait une couleur différente des autres et qui était inoffensif.

Oui, rien de bien intéressant.

Pourtant, au milieu de ces élèves, se trouvait une jeune fille. Elle n'avait rien de bien différent des autres. Non. Elle était brune, habillée de l'uniforme scolaire. Donc rien de bien original. Cependant elle était bien la seule à écouter et prendre des notes. Mais, plus le temps passé, plus elle aussi se sentait faillir. Bon, c'est vrai que ce cours là n'avait -vraiment- rien d'intéressant. Soupirant elle posa son stylo et appuya sa tête sur sa paume. Aller courage, c'était la dernière heure.

_...Une longue heure..._

Elle soupira. Sentant la fatigue la portait elle mit ses bras sur la table et enfourna sa tête au chaud. Alors qu'elle commerçait à papillonner des yeux, elle entendit un gémissement.

Elle leva le visage. Tiens ! Maintenant elle délirait. Se recouchant dans son oreiller, elle ferma les yeux décidé à finir ce cours en sieste.

\- Aaah...

Cette fois elle se releva et ce tourna vers la source du bruit. Elle tourna donc son visage à gauche.

Elle fut si stupéfaite qu'elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

\- Ah !

Les dormeurs ce réveillèrent, les bavardages se stoppèrent. Le professeur ce retourna vers la jeune fille prêt à lui tirait des remontrances.

Ils furent tous stoppés par une vision choquante.

Au fond, dans le bureau à droite prêt de la fenêtre, un élève semblait faire une crise d'on-ne-sait-quoi. Sa respiration était si lourde qu'on l'entendait, des gouttes perlaient de son front. Les doigts arquaient, sur la table, les phalanges blanches. Sa cage thoracique semblait bloquée.

Le professeur accouru vers l'élève, alors que la brune avait ses deux mains sur sa bouche, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Oh mon dieu...

Le professeur essaya de retourner l'élève, cherchant à voir si son état était dut à une blessure quelconque. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête du jeune homme il ne put retenir une expression de choc.

Les pupilles du jeune étaient dilatées. Son visage était modelé dans une expression glauque. La peur se lisait sur ses traits.

\- Vite ! Allez prévenir un des surveillants !

Les orphelins semblaient bloqués. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils appréhendaient la suite des éventements ou étaient juste scotchés par cette scène. La classe resta silencieuse.

Que faire ?

\- Merde de merde !

Il s'agissait de la jeune fille brune qui avait découvert l'état du lycéen, qui venait de lâcher cette injure. Sans attendre d'autres commentaires elle se leva, et courut or de la salle.

Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle le put dans les étages. Cherchant l'Aile nord de ce fichu château. Elle n'était pas terrifiée, au contraire, elle était déterminée.

_Or de question de laisser une personne en mauvaise position alors qu'on n'as toutes les cartes en main pour la sauvée !_

Cette phrase lui fit accélérer ses pas. Dans les couloirs déserts, ses bottes claquaient au sol.

_Aller ! Bouge !_

L'air frais de la cour la frappa en plein visage. Mais elle courait toujours, à bout de souffle. Ça y est ! Les portes du Bâtiments centrale de L'aile nord ! Un sourire ce plaqua sur son visage alors que ces jambes accéléraient encore plus.

* * *

\- C'est pour ?

Une pile de dossiers se posa sur le bureau.

\- Dossiers complets des élèves, il faut que tu signes tout ça.

Il remit ses lunettes en place, soupirant.

\- Très bien. Merci Anna, tu peux disposer.

La jeune femme quitta la salle, refermant bien derrière elle la porte de la salle des surveillants.

Regardant avec lassitude la pile de dossiers qu'il devait signer et/ou corriger, Link avait vraiment envie de se pendre. Lui qui d'habitude était si travailleur, avait envie de repousser tout ces documents pour plus tard. Mais sa fierté de travailleurs ne lui permettait pas ce genre de privilèges.

\- Bien. Commençons.

Il essayait tant bien que mal à ce donner du courage.

Peine perdue.

Très perdue.

Il se leva, tasse à la main. Direction machine à café. Tout en se dirigeant vers cette machine irremplaçable chez le travailleurs borné, il regarda avec agacement Lavi, -qui était venu tenir « compagnie » au blond en attendant la réunion.- ronfler bruyamment.

_Il y en a qui profite._

Alors qu'il mettait la machine en marche, il réfléchis à une question existentielle, qui était : « Pourquoi ne suis-je pas né irresponsable ? ». Bien sur aucune réponse plausible. A part s'il fait preuve de prétention.

Mais ça, c'est à voir...

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par le signal de la machine ayant fini le corsé. A peine le liquide dans sa bouche, que Link fit une grimace. Le corsé, est -comme son nom l'indique- un peu trop corsé.

Sans mauvais jeu de mot...

Link ce mis à penser que sérieusement il commençait à déliré seul dans sa boite crânienne. Vraiment, ça lui faisait peur.

Trop peur...

Il se rassit à son bureau, -non sans un regard noir pour Lavi et pour la pile de dossier- et se massa les tempes.

Commençant à trier les dossiers par ordre alphabétique, il tomba sur celui de Walker. L'examinant d'un œil critique, il releva un sourcil lorsqu'il lit.

_Demande d'adoption formulé par X_

_Liste des demandes faites pour le pensionnaire : Allen WALKER._

_**Illios Hell**_

_Cross Marian._

_Froi Tiedoll_

_Cloud Nine._

_Adam Millenium_

Il remarqua que le premier venait d'être fraîchement ajouter.

Mais il n'eut le temps d'y penser que, la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Il découvrit Lenalee, pantelante, essoufflée n'arrivant à dire mot. Elle releva cependant son visage vers lui, et l'attrapa par les épaules en sortant des mots incompréhensibles.

\- Vite... ! Hh...Faut...Hh...Trouver...Quelqu'un... !

Le blond la retira de ses épaules et un visage inquiet l'assit sur une chaise et lui demanda de s'expliquer.

Après dure labeur, elle réussit enfin à retrouver un semblant de souffle.

\- Vite, un élève fait une crise...A l'étage... ! Il semble...Souffrir.

Le visage de Link sembla surpris, puis demanda rapidement.

\- Comment il s'appelle ?!

La brune sembla réfléchir.

\- Euh...Walker je crois, le garçon aux cheveux blancs !

Howard adorait toute sorte d'expression.

_Quant on parle du loup._

Mais cette fois-ci, il aurait bien voulu sans passer.

* * *

Dans un petit rythme impatient, ses doigts claqués sur le repose main du fauteuil. Ses sourcils, toujours froncés, s'accentuèrent. Il regarda, à travers ses lunettes, son vis-à-vis qui remontait, lui aussi, ses lunettes sur son nez.

De sa voix rauque il prit la parole.

\- Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir compris.

Les lunettes de son interlocuteur furent teintés d'un reflet du soleil, ce qui masqua son regard.

\- Eh bien, je ne peux pour le moment vous confier Allen Walker. Après avoir relu le décret, il est sous la tutrice du Clan de Saturne. Il est donc sous ma tutrice. Vous comprenez donc, que pour le moment, tant que les étoiles n'ont pas changées, je dois le garder.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, un sifflement l'accompagna.

\- Vous vous fichez de moi, ahuri ?

* * *

Voilà ! Désolé pour le gros retard ! Bonne année en retard et j'attends vos reviews ! Jamais deux sans trois ! XD J'espère que comme d'hab ', il vous à plus, et bonne soirée !

Bye !

LuLu


	5. Chapter 4 : Ultimatum & Peur

**_Seul l'intrigue m'appartient.**

Hello everybody !

Je m'excuse pour le gros retard ! J'ai eu des travaux, alors j'ai rien put faire ! Et j'ai eu de gros problème avec , je ne sais pour quel raison, mais il m'as rejeté ! T-T

Aujourd'hui chapiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitre Vier ! Voui ! Grâce à moi plus besoin d'aller sur Babbel, je vous apprends l'allemand gratos ! x)

Bon, revenons dans la seriosité ! -Ce mot existe ! Je l'ai inventée ! ^w^

Dans ce chapitre...Il y aura...Et aussi...

Tout ça pour vous dire :

Good Reading, guys !

•

Chapitre Quatre

Ultimatum &amp; Peur

•

Seize-heures :Orphelinat Candor, Aile nord.

\- Vous vous fichez de moi, Ahuri ?

L'Ahuri en question, remonta de nouveau ses lunettes pour faire face au roux.

\- Depuis peu ton langage deviens atroce, Cross.

Le roux cogna la table de son poing.

\- Ferme-là binoclard ! Et passe-moi le gamin !

Le brun soupira.

\- Toi aussi tu portes des lunettes. Soit dit tant passant, le gamin n'est pas une marchandise, ce qui me donne encore moins -si l'envie y était- de te le confier.

\- Komui, tu sais bien mieux que moi que vous êtes le Clan le plus faible des sept clan. Comment vous compter le protéger si les Akuma amène leur tronche ?!

Komui feuilleta un dossier devant lui.

\- Je sais prendre des précautions. Et puis, ce n'est ni de ton ressort, ni du mien.

Cross, à qui la colère était arrivée à son maximum, défia le brun du regard.

\- Si Allen Walker n'est pas sous ma tutelle après la réunion, je déclare ouvertement la guerre au Clan Saturne dont tu es le chef.

Komui semblait être prit de court et regarda Cross surpris.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu, et ma décision et irrévocable. Réfléchis bien.

Et il se leva, sans un regard pour Komui sauf un petit signe de la main, qui fut masqué par une porte.

Désormais seul, le directeur retira ses lunettes, et se massa les tempes.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

Pour le moment il devait réfléchir a un moyen de contrer l'ultimatum de Cross, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Soupirant il essuya soigneusement les lunettes, puis les remit sur son nez. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de son bureau. Ouvrant la porte, il vit Miranda travailler sur des documents.

\- Miranda ?

Celle-ci surprise -elle l'était tout le temps-, s'excusa au directeur qui n'en comprenait pas la raison -comme d'habitude-, et finalement, elle lui demanda s'il voulait quelque chose.

Se frottant la tête un sourire crispé, il lui demanda.

\- Tu pourrais me faire une lettre de convocation pour le Clan de Mercure ? Nous aurons besoin d'eux dans peu de temps, si tu pouvais ensuite me la ramener pour la signer, ce serait parfait.

La brune bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais il semblerait qu'elle le faisait. Soupirant le brun retourna a son bureau ou l'attendait...

Du travail.

...Seulement, Reever n'étant pas là...L'idée de fuir était bonne, très bonne même.

Un sourire trancha son visage, le rendant...Fou ?

Ce fut donc heureux qu'il s'approcha de la porte, des étoiles dans les yeux, enfin il allait revoir son Labo' d'amour !

Cependant.

Il n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la porte en bois, que celle-ci le percuta de plein fouet. Il s'étala à terre, souriant bêtement et comptant les étoiles vertes devant lui.

Il n'avait aucunement- dans son état de légume- remarqué le fautif. Celui-ci entrant rapidement, cherchant des yeux quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il remarqua le brun étaler au sol, il sembla s'agaçait.

\- Komui ?! Je vous prends encore à flâner au lieu de faire votre boulot ! Cette fois vous ne vous en sortirez pas ! Je vous avez prévenu !

C'est ainsi que -sans écouter les pauvres jérémiades du brun- que Reever tira celui-ci par l'oreille.

* * *

C'est pas possible.

Courant comme un fou, -prenant le soin de marcher lorsque des élèves passé pour montrer l'exemple-, Link était totalement exténué et surtout agacé.

Mais ou est ce crétin de Komui ?

Jamais là quand on à besoin de lui !

Il continua rapidement sa recherche. Il devait à tout prix avertir celui-ci. Cela le fit presser ses pas, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il sortit donc de l'Aile nord et se dirigea vers l'Aile Ouest, L'aile scientifique -ou diabolique pour les intimes...-.

Entrant dans le bâtiment, il fut salué par plusieurs professeurs et quelques rares élèves. Il répondit à peine, et se précipita vers le laboratoire réserver à Komui. L'ouvrant, il mit sa main devant sa bouche.

Mon dieu que ça empesté !

Il appela plusieurs fois le directeur. Vu du silence qui lui répondit, il n'y était pas. Refermant rapidement la salle nauséabonde, il interpella le premier scientifique qu'il trouva. C'est à dire, le pauvre Jhonny Gill qui était à moitié dans les vapes, trop fatiguer, apparemment.

\- Gill !

Le nommé se retourna, pantelant. Link lui s'approcha de celui-ci, pressé.

\- Vous n'auriez pas vu le Principal, par tout hasard ?

Le brun-bouclé lui lança un regard à travers ses deux énormes verres.

\- Hein ?

Taux de patience, 20%

\- Je vous demandez si vous n'aviez pas vu Komui.

\- Komui ?

Taux de patience, 10 %

\- Oui. Komui.

\- Ahaha, c'est marrant, Reever aussi est venu me demander.

Taux de patience 5%

\- Ah, et savez-vous ou il est, **s'il-vous plaît **?

\- Qui ça ?

…0%

Assez, assez, assez. Empoignant le brun, il lui hurla dessus, sa patience avait chuté en seulement une minute grâce à ce -crétin- de scientifique -paumé-.

\- Je vous demande si vous n'avez pas vu Komui ! Vous l'avez-vu oui ou non ?!

Le brun apeuré, bégayait, tout tremblant.

\- Ah, Euh...Je...Oui

Link essaya tout de même à se calmer un minimum, même si cela s'avérer compliqué.

\- Bien. Est-ou ?

\- Euh...Je viens de le voir passé avec Reever... Ils allaient...Vers son bureau.

Soupirant, Link relâcha le brun.

\- Je vous remercie.

Et sans attendre il s'en alla rapidement.

* * *

Un doux son vint à ses oreilles. Un rire si claire et si heureux. Il essaya d'ouvrir délicatement ses yeux. De la lumière filtrée doucement de ses paupières lourdes. Il sentit quelque chose se posait sur ses cheveux, pour les caresser doucement.

\- Tu es réveillé, mon chéri ? Tu t'es endormi, tu semblait vraiment fatigué !

Il finit par ouvrir totalement ses yeux. Il tomba sur une magnifique femme. Un sourire rayonnant sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, cachés sous ses cheveux argentés, retombant gracieusement sur ses épaules et continuant jusqu'à son dos. Sans comprendre, il lui imaginé des yeux tout aussi argent que ces cheveux.

Alors qu'il la contemplait, elle le pris dans ses bras, et le serra fortement contre elle, lui faisant humé son doux parfum.

\- Jamais. Jamais tu ne seras seul, je te le promets. D'accord mon chéri, hein ?

Il n'en savait rien, mais quelque chose le poussa à approuvé en hochant la tété laconiquement.

\- Jamais, je te le promets.

Puis tout disparu.

Les doux bras qui le serrait disparurent. Il se sentit comme nu. Il avait froid.

Puis un autre décor plus sinistre apparut.

Un reste de maison délabré, ensevelit dans la nuit noir. Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre.

Assis il se releva en s'appuyant au sol. Dégoûté d'avoir toucher quelque chose en se levant, il regarda ses mains.

\- C'est...Pas vrai … ?

Du sang ornait maintenant ses mains d'habitudes pâles.

Il regarda autour de lui.

La peur le prit. Du sang, il y en avait partout, partout.

Sur les meubles, éclaboussés, les murs, décorés du liquide carmin. Le noir de la nuit se concentrant, il fut terrifié.

_Sortir, vite !_

Un bruit vint de derrière lui. Il écarquilla les yeux, tremblant violemment.

Quelqu'un, vite !

Il se retourna, doucement, appréhendant les événements.

Une ombre avançait vers lui, titubant. Un éclair clair venant de celle-ci fit montait en lui la terreur.

Elle, elle s'approche...

Arrivant enfin à la lumière devenue presque inexistante de la Lune, il hurla.

Il la reconnaissait, c'était la jeune-femme qu'il avait vu, tenant dans ses mains un couteau de cuisine. Souriant, plus apeuré part celle-ci, il s'approcha. A peine fut-il un pas, qu'elle tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, pour ne plus se lever. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il s'aperçut des plaies immenses qui barrait son corps.

Une main buta sur son visage. Il retint une envie de vomir.

Cependant lorsqu'il retira sa main, et qu'il vit que le sang qui teintait ses mains, se trouvait sur sa bouche, il ne se contint plus.

Les larmes vinrent en même temps que le haut-le-cœur.

Il hurlait à s'en vomir les poumons. Ses cordes vocales semblaient se déchirées.

_Ou suis-je ?!_

_Laissez-moi partir !_

_Laissez-moi mourir !_

Un nouveau hurlement plus sinistre franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous à plus et je m'excuse encore pour le gros retard ! ^^"

Bye !

...Reviews ?


	6. GROS RETARD

**Bonjour chers lecteurs/ lectrices,**

**Je mérite plus que des remontrances pour ma trèèèèèès longue absence qui ai du à plusieurs causes diverses, dont ma vie et l'inspiration. Pas que celle -ci me manquait, le problème c'est de la gérer ! Je ne voulais pas sortir un chapitre fait à l'arrache et regretter les informations idiotes que j'ai ajouter à cette intrigue déjà bien houleuse ! -'**

**J'ai donc beaucoup réfléchie et est relue plusieurs fois mes chapitres poster. Je m'excuse à vous pour ma façon d'écrire, j'ai eu moi même du mal à réprimer une certaine honte à lire des scènes assez farfelues, c'est pour ça que je vais vous promettre de m'améliorée au mieux pour pouvoir vous faire lire de vrais écrits agréable à lire ! : 3**

**Sur ce, je m'excuse une dernière fois avant de vous dire à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Bye ! :D**


End file.
